


Should Have Seen It Coming

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robb knows nothing, he's totally blissfully oblivious to what's happening in front of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Robb really needs to open his eyes to what's happening between his best mate and his sister.





	Should Have Seen It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I'm separating from my collection.

Robb should have seen it coming. He should have been suspicious when his best friend Jon could no longer hold an intelligent conversation whenever Sansa would join them at the pool out back. His words would falter and he would stammer through his reasons for choosing Dorne University or when they were talking football. His eyes would flit from Robb to where Sansa would be laid out on a lounger or rubbing lotion into her skin.

He should have seen it coming when Jon took to drunkenly teasing and tickling Sansa whenever she'd tag along on their nights out. Sansa would ask Jon to come and rescue her from any creeps she didn't like hitting on her - but only if she gave him the 'secret signal' of dancing her fingers along her choker necklace. Robb can't remember witnessing one single guy make an attempt on Sansa where she didn't stroke that damned necklace, causing Jon to leap from his place next to Robb and near enough shove Sansa's suitor to the ground. He guessed that he must have chalked it up to the drink when Sansa would fling her legs over Jon's and giggle into his shoulder in the back of the taxi on the way home.

He should have seen it coming when Jon stopped going straight to Robb's room when he came over to the Stark house. Instead, he seemed to make a beeline for wherever Sansa was. Sometimes Robb would find them laughing together nearly an hour after Jon's arrival (this fact alone should have been highly suspicious - Jon really isn't THAT funny).

He should have seen it coming when Sansa seemed to know more about what Jon was doing down in Dorne than Robb did. He'd ask what's got his sister grinning like a fool down at her phone, expecting her to show him the latest hilarious cat meme, only for her to answer "just Jon".

He definitely should have asked a few more questions about where she went for her impromptu weekend get away with 'friends' when she came back with a fresh smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose and the slight blush of sun on her shoulders. White Harbour really doesn't get all that warm after all.

He should have seen it coming until it was all too late and he DID see it coming - and by 'it', I mean 'Jon' as Robb unknowingly opened the door to Sansa's bedroom door without announcing himself one summer.

He was greeted (perhaps 'greeted' is the wrong word - 'slapped', 'punched', 'blinded' might be better) with the sight of his best friends bare arse bouncing up and down as he covered Sansa's apparently naked body with his own. Neither of them had noticed his presence as Jon grunts and pounded into Sansa with her long legs wrapped around his torso, linked at the ankle above his back.

"Fuck! Sansa!...sweetheart...I'm gonna cum" Jon admitted through gritted teeth.

"Mmmm Jon...Cum for me baby" Sansa moans.

A stunned Robb backed out of the room quickly and quietly as the creaking of the bed picked up speed followed by Jon's loud strangled groan.

Yes - Robb had no right to feel as shocked as he did - he really should have seen it coming.


End file.
